A conventional Christmas tree, such as a pine, is usually used for holiday decoration; the tree includes a trunk, many branches, and leaves while a light bulb string is wound around the tree. To wind the known straight light bulb string on the tree is very inconvenient and the bulbs are easily disordered on the tree, which ruins the decorative effect.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a decorative lamp-tree, which includes a trunk having many branches and a special light bulb string for attachment to the tree. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.